Hogwarts' Prom Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: The prom is coming up, but Ron won't be able to go, unless he passes his reading class. Hermione volunteers to tutor him, but Luna thinks Hermione wants to be Ron's prom date.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and their other classmates were in their last class of the week. Harry and Ron were excited about the school day almost being over, but Hermione was upset about it. She wished that her teachers would assign longer classes and more books to read. Ron thought her love for school was crazy, but Hermione thought his hatred for school was insane. Harry thought both of his friends were hyperbolic and eccentric, but he was nice enough to not admit that.

Professor Dumbledore walked into the classroom and said, "I have an announcement to make."

Ron asked, "What's up doc?" Hermione facepalmed, something she regularly did when Ron spoke.

Professor Dumbledore said, "Hogwarts' prom is next Friday. All students are allowed to attend, if they have passing grades." A bunch of students angrily whined.

Severus Snape sternly said, "Any student that has any F's will have to spend prom night in my classroom, working on homework."

Hermione raised her hand and asked, "Who will be hosting the prom?"

Professor Dumbledore said, "I will. Back in my day, I beat Grindelwald for prom king." He danced out of the classroom.

After class was over, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked out of the classroom. Hermione looked at the classroom, with a sad look on her face. She touched the door, while whispering, "Goodbye school. I'll visit you again on Monday."

Harry looked at his friends and asked, "So, are we all going to next week's prom?"

Hermione replied, "I'd rather be reading, but I guess I'll be there."

Harry jokingly said, "Maybe your prom date will be a book."

Hermione daydreamed about going to the prom with a book, before coming back to reality. She nudged Harry and said, "Don't fill my brain with such silly thoughts. That seemed like a joke Ron would make, not you."

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron and could tell that something was on his mind. Harry said, "Ron, are you okay?"

Ron nervously replied, "I have a problem."

Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

Ron said, "I'm failing reading class."

Hermione angrily looked at him and asked, "You're failing my favorite class? How could you do such a thing?"

Ron stuck his hands in the air and said, "Don't beat me up about it. It's not like I tried to fail reading class."

Hermione folded her arms and asked, "Did you put any effort into reading?"

Ron said, "Well, I skimmed through the books and when it came time to write the book report, I wrote down a bunch of nonsense."

Hermione replied, "Ron, why do you ignore the important things in life, like reading and focus on immature antics, like shopping in garbage cans."

Ron defensively responded, "The garbage can is where I always get Draco's presents."

Harry replied, "That's fitting for him."

Hermione looked at him and asked, "What's wrong with you? Draco may be a bully, but calling him garbage is not okay."

Draco Malfoy heard Hermione defending him, so he stood around, with a proud look on his face. He walked up to Hermione and her friends and said, "I appreciate the compliment."

Hermione replied, "I wasn't complimenting you. I was just complaining about Harry and Ron's immature behavior."

Draco smirked at Harry and Ron and said, "They sure are immature. Hermione, I admit I used to consider you mediocre and nerdy. However, hearing you rant about my two least favorite students has impressed me. Perhaps you should go to the prom with me."

Hermione was surprised to get an invite from Draco. Although she didn't dislike him as much as her friends did, she didn't want to go out with him. She said, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to reject your offer."

Draco had a confused look on his face, while saying, "There's no way you can turn me down. I'm Hogwarts' best student. Rejecting a Malfoy prom date is like rejecting the finest of gold. I'm ashamed of you." He shook his fist at Hermione and snuck away.

Ron said, "Anyways, I'm in trouble, because of the grade thing. I don't want to spend prom night in a classroom."

Hermione replied, "If you want to improve your reading grade, I can tutor you. I'm often bored on weekends. Tomorrow's Saturday, so we should spend the day in a library."

Ron whined, "That sounds kind of boring."

Hermione said, "Come on."

Ron replied, "Okay then."

Hermione smiled and said, "Great, I'll meet in you in the library, tomorrow morning. We're going to read and do homework. It's going to be so much fun!" Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

Ginny walked by and tapped Harry on the head. Harry turned around and saw her. He said, "Hi Ginny. What's up?"

Ginny replied, "I was wondering if you had a prom date."

Harry responded, "Not yet."

Ginny replied, "I don't have a prom date either."

Harry lightly smiled and said, "We have something in common." He stuck his hand out and said, "High five." Ginny high-fived him.

Ginny shyly asked, "Will you be my prom date?"

Harry said, "Sure." Ginny smiled at Harry, before walking away. Ron pointed at Harry and burst into laughter. Harry asked, "What's funny?"

Ron said, "It's important to tease your friends, whenever they have a date." Harry and Hermione both facepalmed.

The next morning, Hermione went to the library, with an excited look on her face. Luna Lovegood was in the library too, so she waved to Hermione. Hermione said, "Hi Luna. What are you up to?"

Luna replied, "I was checking out the comic books section. Ron always takes the good comics, before I do, so I came here on a weekend."

Hermione responded, "Ron's going to be here soon."

Luna sighed and replied, "You gotta be kidding me." She ran to the comic book section and started grabbing the comics. She said, "So, what are you doing here?"

Hermione replied, "I'm going to tutor Ron. As usual, Ron's failing one of his classes, so I have to help him. I'm excited, because it gives me a chance to spend a weekend in a library."

Luna smirked and responded, "You probably are excited, because you got a chance to be with Ron, without Harry standing in your way."

Hermione had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Luna said, "You and Ron have a secret and big crush on each other."

Hermione could hardly believe what Luna just said. She replied, "You're totally wrong. Ron is so immature, weird, and goofy, the opposite of me."

Luna responded, "Yes, opposites attract. People want to date people who don't act like they do. For example, I'm going to prom with Draco. He and I barely have anything in common, which will make our prom night weird and fun."

Hermione replied, "Ron's a good friend, depending on who you ask, but I don't want to date him."

Luna wasn't believing Hermione's statements of denial, so she said, "Come on, Ms. Granger. The only thing you like more than Ron is books and you're not going to date a book."

Hermione jokingly said, "I might do that." She grabbed one of her books and gave it a big hug.

Ron walked in and jokingly said, "I'm sorry to intrude on a bonding moment, between you and your book. You two seem to have a strong friendship."

Luna replied, "According to my pony friends, friendship is magic."

Ron whispered to Hermione, "Why is that weird Luna girl here?" Luna threw a comic book at Ron and walked out.

Hermione looked at Ron and asked, "Are you ready to be tutored?"

Ron replied, "Sure."

Hermione asked, "What book are you doing a book report on?"

Ron got out the book, while saying, "It's a boring, confusing piece of dribble, called The Beautiful Flower. The book makes no sense. It's about a boring guy, who falls in love with a bland girl. Plus, the story has tons of flowers, not just one."

Hermione looked at the book, while having fond memories of reading it. She said, "I've read that five times."

Ron had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why would you read this thing? It doesn't make sense."

Hermione replied, "Ron, you're missing out on the symbolism. The flower being called beautiful is symbolic of the guy thinking the girl is beautiful. There are lots of beautiful people and flowers, which makes it hard for any individual to stand out. The beautiful girl stands out, because her heart is her most beautiful element. That makes her standout more than any beautiful flower ever could. Does that help you understand?"

Ron put his hand on his chin and said, "That kind of makes sense, but how did you think of that?"

Hermione replied, "Ron, reading books is like watching films. If you don't pay attention to important details and symbolic meanings, you'll miss out on a lot of meaningful things."

Ron responded, "That helps me understand the plot, but the book's characters are so boring."

Hermione shook her head and said, "No, they're emotionally captivating." She placed the book in his hands and said, "Give the book another read and this time, pay attention to the important details."

Ron replied, "Okay then." Ron reread the book, while Hermione caught up on her own reading. This time, Ron didn't skip a bunch of chapters and drool on the boring pages. He paid attention to the story and what it represented. After he finished reading the book, he did his book report, while thinking about Hermione's tips.

A few hours later, Ron finished his book report. He showed it to Hermione and asked, "What do you think?"

Hermione was pleasantly surprised by Ron's quality book report. She smiled and said, "You did a great job."

Ron asked, "Really?"

Hermione said, "It's your best book report, so far. You should turn it in. I think you're going to get a good grade."

Ron replied, "Okay." Hermione continued reading, while feeling proud of Ron's progress.

Ron walked into Snape's classroom. Snape often hanged out in his classroom, even on weekends. Ron handed him his report and said, "I finished my book report."

Snape replied, "You finished it, without being late. Your report better be something special." Snape gave Ron an intimidating stare. Ron walked out, feeling a little nervous.

Next Monday, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the others were in class. Snape started handing them their book reports. Harry looked at his report and saw he got a B. He said, "I got a good grade."

Luna replied, "I got a C, so you should be more proud of me."

Harry asked, "More proud? B's a better grade than C."

Luna replied, "C's are a underrated type of grade."

Hermione saw that she got an A plus and got points for her extra credit work. She had a big grin on her face, while saying, "I got over hundred percent."

Harry replied, "Nicely done."

Luna responded, "A's are a overrated type of grade."

Ron looked at his book report and was baffled. He said, "I got an A." Hermione and Luna look super confused. Ron asked, "How could I get such a good grade?"

Harry said, "Hermione's tutoring helped you. You got a better book report grade than I did, for the first time." Ron smiled at Hermione. He wasn't failing reading class anymore.

After class was over, Hermione walked up to Ron and said, "I'm really proud of you."

Ron replied, "You deserve the credit, because you inspired me and taught me all of the important stuff."

Hermione said, "Your reading and writing skills got so much better, thanks to your determination. It seems like you'll be able to go to the prom."

Ron replied, "Speaking of the prom, I still don't have a date."

Hermione said, "I also don't have a prom date."

Ron replied, "Maybe we could be each other's prom date."

Hermione blushed and said, "Ron, why would you suggest such a thing?"

Ron replied, "Because you saved me from failing reading class. Also because I like you."

Hermione shyly responded, "Okay then."

Ron jokingly said, "I hope your books don't become jealous of me." Hermione usually facepalmed at Ron's attempts at humor, but she was in too good of a mood to facepalm.

A few days later, it was prom night. Hermione arrived, wearing a fancy black dress and Ron was wearing decades-old tuxedo. Ron said, "I got this tuxedo at a pawn shop."

Hermione sarcastically replied, "What a lovely piece of trivia."

Luna arrived, wearing her usual school uniform and walked up to her date, Draco. Draco was obsessed with looking like the best, so he was upset about his date not dressing fancy. He had a snobbish look on his face, while asking, "How come you're wearing a school uniform, instead of a fancy dress?"

Luna said, "School uniforms are a underrated type of prom outfit." Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry and Ginny arrived, both dressed fancy. Ron saw they were holding hands, so he laughed at them and said, "They have a crush on each other."

Hermione nudged Ron and said, "If you make fun of our friends, I won't let you hold my hand."

Ron replied, "But I want to hold your hand."

Hermione smiled and said, "Go ahead." Hermione and Ron started holding hands, while blushing.

Hermione looked at Ron, while saying, "Believe it or not, Luna made a good point. We're so different and that's a good thing. There are times to be serious and there are times to be goofy. I've been too overdramatic and you've been too corny, but by spending more time together, we can help each other out."

Ron replied, "Spending more time with you sounds good. I never realized how much you meant to me, until you taught me about that overdramatic, but meaningful symbolism stuff."

Hermione blushed and said, "I really like you."

Ron replied, "You are more beautiful than any flower." Hermione kissed Ron. Their friends gasped, but they could care less. Hermione and Ron's lives were blooming with more happiness than ever before.


End file.
